


now listen (to the beating of my heart)

by consistently_inconsistent



Series: into the i(ce)-land [1]
Category: ENHYPEN (Band), I-LAND (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Athletes, Awkward Flirting, Blushing, Crack Treated Seriously, Figure Skater Park Sunghoon, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Ice Hockey Player Jake Shim, Ice Skating, Jake (I-LAND) is Whipped, Jake (I-LAND) is a Panicked Gay, Kim Dong Kyu | Daniel and Jake (I-LAND) are Siblings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Park Jong Seong | Jay and Park Sunghoon are Best Friends, Park Jong Seong | Jay is a Little Shit, Park Sunghoon Is Whipped, Park Sunghoon and Yang Jungwon are Siblings, Park Sunghoon is a Panicked Gay, Strangers to Lovers, and "jakeyyy", and even more minor geonsung, because I said so, but mostly its jakehoon ft. 02 line heeseung and geonu, enjoy, forgot to mention this but yes Zico is Sunghoon's coach whoops, ice hockey, im making all my tags look hella official cos this is like the 4th or 5th i-land fic ever omg?, like it's only hinted at, ooh yes jay nicholas ej and heeseung are also ice hockey players, other i-land bois will probably show up throughout the fic, panicked gays, so here, so!! much!! blushing!!, they're all athletes yay, this was a tumblr headcanon i did that got out of control, very minor jaywon in here, with mentions of daniel and jungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consistently_inconsistent/pseuds/consistently_inconsistent
Summary: Sunghoon cannot reiterate enough that he isn't usually this flustered. Really, he promises. It's just that things are different when they concern hot foreign exchange students who are apparently also very, very, good at Ice Hockey - even if they do wear snapbacks.Sunghoon's broken out of his trance when Geonu chuckles - it's a rare sound and the shock value of it is enough to pull Sunghoon out of his haze. "Wow," Geonu laughs, "love at first sight or what?" The bloodrush to Sunghoon's face still hasn't stopped it seams, because his face only gets warmer at Geonu's words. "S-Shut up!" He stutters, bringing his hands to his cheeks to try and contain the spread of red, they're unbearably warm against his palms."Never took someone like that to be your type-""I said shut up!""No but really, I can't believe hockey playing, jock being, Snapback Mcgee is what it takes to get you going-""Hyung!""Am I wrong though-""HYUNG!"Sunghoon almost screams, and then blanches because - well, fuck, the whole team is staring at him. Euijoo and Nicholas have these giant grins, Heeseung looks both amused and worried, and Jay just has this look. God, Sunghoon wants to bury himself alive.
Relationships: Shim Jaeyoon | Jake (I-LAND)/Park Sunghoon
Series: into the i(ce)-land [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870621
Comments: 49
Kudos: 278





	now listen (to the beating of my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i love these boys and also got peer pressured by my tumblr moots into writing this  
> there's probably a ton of mistakes but yes aaah enjoy ig idk

Sunghoon has always been a fairly meticulous person.

He does everything he has to do, he does it well, and he does it on time.

He's been like this for as long as he can remember, or at least, since he was 6 and first picked up Figure skating. His parents were always super supportive of it - an athlete in the family? He was their pride and joy! - and so they'd signed him up for coaching pretty much as soon as he'd shown potential (much to his littler brother, Jungwon's, chagrin, since he now had a solid 3-4 hours less with his big brother every day and Jungwon was admittedly kinda clingy). Nevertheless, pretty much since the age of 6, Sunghoon had been consistently showing up at the same ice rink, at the same time, to meet with the same trainer, and the same fellow figure skaters. 5 days a week, every week, for almost 11 whole years. 

His practice time was important to him too. Sunghoon liked to hone his craft, and figure skating wasn't something you could rush - the amount of times Sunghoon's entire future had flashed before his eyes after he messed up a jump were innumerable and terrifyingly so. Sunghoon was also a private person, an introvert if you will. Thankfully, his coach - a kind man not too much older than him named Woo Jiho, although he preferred being addressed as "Coach Zico" - had always understood that, so he'd arranged an hour and half for Sunghoon to practice free of supervision every weekend (he trusted Sunghoon enough by now to know he wouldn't do anything catastrophically stupid).

This practice time meant more to Sunghoon than anything else in the world. Just 90 minutes of him, the ice, and whatever music he wanted to skate to. It was a little cramped, since the only free slot they could get was the 7 a.m slot after junior girls figure training and before senior boys ice-hockey training, but Sunghoon took what he could get - and he took it gladly. He'd become such a familiar face at the rink by now that the Zamboni driver, a largely disinterested college intern named Lee Geonu who was only there to get some extra cash and because his boyfriend was the captain of the Hockey team, knew Sunghoon by face, name, and how much chocolate he liked in his complementary post-practice hot cocoa that The Ice-Land Skating Rink guaranteed all its users - everyone at the rink knew his practicing habits, what time he'd come, when he'd go, he was as ingrained into the Ice-Land Skating Rink as any of the staff, and maybe even the ice.

Until low and behold, one day he shows up, 7 a.m sharp, to see some kid with a puck and a hockey stick on _his_ ice.

Sunghoon, again, is a bit of a perfection. He also, again, likes his privacy - so he's a bit ticked off to see some random guy on his ice. Beyond that the dude's wearing a snapback, backwards, inside, in an _ice-rink_ , Sunghoon kinda feels the urge to slap him (and maybe burn his cap while he's at it). He's about to say something along the lines of _"hey fuckboy, do you know what time it is?_ " except that's rude and Sunghoon isn't a morning person - which is why he's extra snappy right now. The guy's probably just new, and while that doesn't necessarily mean Sunghoon _has_ to be nice to him, Sunghoon just isn't that much of a dick. Anyway, he opens his mouth to say something less awful when snapback boy turns around and - well, fuck. He's kinda hot.

He definitely looks like a fuckboy still, he has a strong jaw and straight eyebrows, tapering into a straight nose and long eyes. He's boy-ish in a way Sunghoon himself has never been able to look (in accordance with his career, Sunghoon looks appropriately elegant), and objectively, he's just kinda really nice to look at. Beyond that, the guy has undoubtedly nice hair, thick and long and wavy, and it makes Sunghoon's urge to pull off and burn his cap about 10 times stronger.

Hot snapback guy looks surprised to see him, the moment they make eye contact Sunghoon sees his eyes get a bit wider and he's eyebrows shoot just a little higher. "Uh, can I help you?" He says.

His voice is deep and accented, something foreign, either Australian or American but Sunghoon really can't place it. Nevertheless, as nice as his voice is, his words still make Sunghoon resist the urge to roll his eyes, his mother words of _"be nice to everyone"_ echoing annoyingly at the back of his mind. "Uh yeah," he says, wincing at what's coming next, "you're kind of on the ice right now, and, well, um, it's my private rink time?" Hot snapback boy looks confused, his eyebrows knotting together, then his eyes grow wide and he fixes Sunghoon with an almost exasperated stare. "Fuck," he sighs out, "what time is it?"

Sunghoon raises an eyebrow, pulling out his phone in haste, "7:03." - _Fuck, he's already lost 3 minutes of practice time?_

"No way," Hot snapback guy responds, “you've got to be kidding me!"

"Uh," Sunghoon waves his phone in front of the boy, “sorry?"

Snapback boy glides of the ice, well no, Figure Skaters glide, Hockey players trudge around in their 5 kilo boots and 10 kilo uniforms. Hot Snapback boy isn't in full uniform, but he still has on those awful, clunky boots. Sunghoon's tried them on once - his best friend, Jay, was on the Senior Hockey Team, and had dared him to try doing a spin with them on - they weren't fun. "No, no, it's completely my fault," Snapback boy says, pulling on his blade guards, and trudging over to where Sunghoon's still standing, still very much confused. "I got back from Australia like a day ago," Snapback boy continue, _so that's where the accent's from_ , "and my little brother, Daniel, fucked around with my phone timing settings thingy like way back, so now every time I change my phone back to kst i have to adjust it again, which I _always_ forget to do-"

Sunghoon lets a little giggle slip out by mistake and Hot Snapback Boy stops rambling to give him a bashful smile, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "A-anyway," he continues, "I'm so so sorry for intruding on your time, I start at 8:30 it's just my phone and all so, um, yeah." Sunghoon surpresses another giggle, hot snapback boy may look like a fuckboy but he hasn't shown any fuckboy tendencies, he's kind of endearing actually - granted Sunghoon's a little confused, because Senior Hockey Team practice starts at 8:30 and Sunghoon knows that team inside out, he pushes that thought to the side thouh. Sunghoon waves his hand in dismissal, shooting Hot Snapback Boy his most reassuring, awkward smile, "don't worry about it, little brother are, well, little brothers."

"You got one too?"

"Yeah, he's 16 right now."

“Fun - mine’s, like, just about 14."

"Oh god, they're the worst when they're that age."

"Tell me about it."

They settle into a silence and Sunghoon can't tell whether or not it's awkward. He doesn't particularly mind, he just laces his skates and glides onto the ice. He warms up first, some basic stretches and spins, he shakes out his shoulders to get rid of any kinks and rolls his neck. He does a couple of jumps and a few flexibility stretches before heading towards the edge of the rink, where'd he'd placed the bluetooth speaker he used for practice, to turn on his music and - wait, is Hot Snapback Boy still here?

Indeed he is, he's sitting on the benches with a bottle of water in his hands and he's staring down at his phone. He's taken off that godforsaken cap thank god, and Sunghoon realises once again that he has unfairly nice hair. He stares at the boy for a couple second, he's somewhere between annoyed and flabbergasted. Again, Sunghoon enjoys his privacy - _especially_ during his _private_ training time. Sunghoon wants to say something but he doesn't want to be ruder than he already has been, so he purses his lips, send Hot Snapback Boy a glare (which he doesn't notice), turns on his music and proceeds with practice.

Sunghoon's really more of a hip-hop person than anything else, so Calum Scott lamenting about how he'd "climb every mountain, and swim every ocean" to be with his girlfriend or whatever are pretty much synonymous with his movements more than anything else. It's a nice enough song, just musically it's not really his cup of tea. Either way, the music translates well with his movements, he sweeps low and jumps high and spins round and round and round. He finishes the routine almost perfectly, _almost_ , this is fairly normal by now - he's been almost perfect for a while now, those last few tweeks he needs to make to make the routine absolutely perfect is that hardest part anyway.

Either way the music stops, and Sunghoon freezes on spot breathing heavily. He releases his hold on the position and slumps a little, running a hand through his hair and skating towards the speaker once again and - uh, Hot Snapback Boy is staring at him? His eyes are blown so wide they look like they might fall out of their sockets, and his mouth is gaping. There's a kind of glazed over fascination in his eyes - and he's looking straight at Sunghoon. He's flushed as well and honestly Sunghoon's a little worried because the boy's not looking to good (he's still unfairly attractive, but now he also looks like he may have just been hypnotized into doing someone's bidding).

"Uh, dude? Are you okay?

"Holy fuck, that was beautiful."

Hot snapback boy flushes at his own words, as if he can't believe they came out of his own mouth. He's got nothing on Sunghoon though, who can _feel_ his own cheeks getting fiery. It's not his fault okay? Hot Snapback Boy just sounds so sweet and genuine and - oh god, now he's shooting Sunghoon this big, unfairly endearing, unfairly sincere, smile. Anyone would blush if if an admittedly very cute boy just complimented you and was now looking at you in, like, awe, okay? Really, Sunghoon can't help but stutter out a "o-oh, thank y-you!" (God, he hates his voice for sounding so shaky.)

They just stare at each for a second - a second too long, honestly - and then Sunghoon lets out an awkward little laugh and goes to turn on his music again. He starts up another round, except now he's painfully aware that Hot Snapback Boy is staring at him and it doesn't really seem like he wants to look away. Sunghoon tries to loose himself in the ice like he usually does, but then he'll land an axel and immediately make eye-contact with Hot Snapback Boy and then suddenly his cheeks are annoyingly warm all over again. It's not his fault okay, the guy's smile is relentless, and it's so wide and so genuine - Sunghoon thinks his face hasn't been _not_ -red since he finished that first round. He continues practice anyway, repeating the same routine again and again until it's better than it was yesterday, and each time he finishes a set Hot Snapback Boy hoots and claps and Sunghoon's both flustered and annoyed - well, it's more like he's annoyed because he's flustered.

Look this doesn't happen to him much, okay? He's not one for blushing.

Well, at least that's what he'd always thought.

Either way, his practice finishes soon enough and eventually (about a whole hour in) he stops being in a near constant state of gay panic. The giant clock over the rink reads 8:23, which means Sunghoon should really be wrapping up by now before Geonu comes along with all the Hockey Team Equipment. Around, 8:25, familiar faces from The Hockey Team start to show up - Jay, Euijoo and Nicholas saunter in at 8:27, just as Sunghoon finishes his last set, and they go stand next to Hot Snapback Boy, before dragging him with them to the edge of the rink where Sunghoon is stepping off the ice and pulling on his blade guards.

"Sunghoon my buddy, my pal," Jay sings, he's annoying like this, tone perpetually teasing, "looking as beautiful out there as ever, so graceful, like a princess." His words are as teasing as they always are - the memory of Jay calling Sunghoon Elsa for an entire year after Frozen came out still sits bitter in the forefront of Sunghoon's mind and Sunghoon hates him with every fibre of his being. (This is undoubtedly a lie and Jay is undoubtedly Sunghoon's best friend, but Sunghoon refuses to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.)

"Haha," Sunghoon laughs sarcastically, before Jay goes in for one of his relentless bear hugs and squishes him with all he's got. Euijoo follows not much later, taller than both of them and increasing the pressure against Sunghoon tenfold. Nicholas, evidently the most _chill_ of Sunghoon's little group of friends - although far from the most normal - just stands aside and ruffles Sunghoon's hair once he's released from the hug. Sunghoon's almost forgotten about Hot Snapback Boy by then, an onslaught of teenage boys hugging you so hard you almost fall back onto the ice will do that to you.

And then Nicholas points at Hot Snapback Boy and says, "Wait, Sunghoon-ah, you haven't met Jake yet have you?"

Ah, so his name's Jake - why is Sunghoon not surprised.

Sunghoon shakes his head. He looks keenly at Nicholas, more to avoid catching Hot Snapback Boy Jake's eyes again than anything else - no, he has not seen this guy before, granted he had just been blushing like a 12 year old girl because of him, for almost a whole hour. "Wait for real, we didn't tell you about this dude?" Jay said, moving to stand beside the new comer and violently string his arm over Jake's shoulder, patting him against the back so hard that the sound almost echoed around the rink. “This is jake, he’s an exchange student from Australia,” Jay says, Jake shrugs him off looking almost in pain, Sunghoon doesn't blame him - Jay's grip is like a vice. Jay looks generally unshaken, “He’s also the newest member of the hockey team - plus like 4 girls have asked him out already, it’s probably cos he’s a foreigner.” Jay continues.

“Jay, you’re also a foreigner.”

“Shut up, Euijoo!”

Sunghoon rolls his eyes at his friends antics - and then, by some freak of nature, his eyes catch Jake's. Jake grins at him a little, and Sunghoon tries his best to smile back without twisting it into that awkward, forced, laugh he does so often. "Yeah, we kind spoke a bit," Jake says, “we didn’t get a chance to introduce ourselves but I watched him practice just now!” Sunghoon wills his thoughts of Jake staring at him while he skates to the depths of his mind before he starts blushing again - this time under Jay's keen eyes, which have already been narrowed in his direction. Again, Sunghoon's a private person, and he isn't really one to let a random stranger watch in on his practice - Jay knows this better than anyone.

Sunghoon avoids Jay's eyes vehemothly, and instead lets out an awkward little laugh. “Uh, yeah,” he says intelligently, “Hot Sn- i mean, Jake got here early cos he didn’t set his clock right.” Jay laughs at this, narrowed eyes moving from Sunghoon to Jake. "Again?" He says, audibly amused. Jake just shrugs bashfully, face flushing just a bit. Sunghoon thinks it's cute - he's also fairly sure the tips of his ears are turning warm again and his face isn't too far off either.

"Anyway," Jake continues, "nice to formally meet you,” he says holding out a hand, “you looked really really pretty out there- uh great! I mean, you looked really really great out there!”

Oh god, Sunghoon's doomed.

"T-thank you!"

Sunghoon tries his best to push down the rush of heat to his cheeks, but Jay’s giving him that look and he knows it isn’t working. He's also back at it with the stuttering - Sunghoon really doesn't do this much, he promises. He knows that at this point he isn't subtle anymore, not with Euijoo and Nicholas, and definitely not with Jay. Nicholas is just flitting his eyes between Sunghoon and Jake before pinning Sunghoon with a plotting smirk, Euijoo just looks thoroughly amused, and Jay's trying his best to catch Sunghoon's eyes for one of their "telepathic talks". Sunghoon refuses to look him in the eyes and he can hear his best friend let out a little "humph" of dissatisfaction - he does not care, because Jay is the least subtle person on the face of Planet Earth and Sunghoon's definitely already halfway into developing a crush on Jake The Foriegn Exchange Student with nice hair and terrible fashion sense. 

Look he doesn't develop crushes much, but when he does they're usually _fast_ and _hard_.

He's saved by Heeseung, the captain of the Ice-Hockey Team who yells out a "Jay, Jake, Nicholas, EJ, stop gossiping with Sunghoon and get on the ice to do your stretches." Oh, how Sunghoon loves Lee Heeseung. (They've grown up on the same block so Heeseung's about as much of a brother to Sunghoon as Jungwon is - he's also as much of a brother to _Jungwon_ as Sunghoon is and about 12 times more protective. Sunghoon has accepted by now that Jay definitely has a bit of a thing for Jungwon - a thing that is very much reciprocated, if a little shyly. He's pretty cool with it - Sunghoon trusts Jay with his life, he sees no reason to not trust him with his brother. Heeseung is a different case however and has made Jay's life - particularly at Hockey Practice - about 10 times harder. Sunghoon's not gonna lie, he finds it thouroughly amusing - and he would feel a lot worse if Jay didn't whine about 24/7.)

Either way, Sunghoon says nods to his friends as they trudge off their skates and goes to sit by the bleachers - not before receiving and reciprocating another little smile from Jake though. Sunghoon usually sticks around to watch Saturday Morning hockey practice so he can go catch some food with his friends after they're done, so he, as usual, drops down on a bench and plugs in his earphone before dragging his eyes over to the rink where the team are starting their stretches. Jay's still trying to catch his eye because they're best friends and Jay makes it his business to know everything going in Sunghoons life at all times, Sunghoon avoids looking at him and instead makes eye contact with Euijoo and Nicholas, practicing side by side and throwing Sunghoon knowing grins. Sunghoon mouths back a "fuck off" and Nicholas just shrugs with a grin on his face, Euijoo sticks out his tongue. Sunghoon hates his friends.

The team starts off their first game and immediately, with devastating clarity, Sunghoon can already tell that Jake is pretty fucking good.

He has no idea how Jake is this good, given he's apparently from australia and Sunghoon hasn't heard anything about Australia having a particularly present Ice-Hockey culture, but Jake's still continuously stealing the puck from the other members, and skating faster than anyone on the pitch except maybe Heeseung and well - fuck, he's kind of really good. If Sunghoon wasn't deathly attracted to him already (he was), he definitely was now, Sunghoon likes people who are commited what they do okay? And by the fiery look in Jake's eyes Sunghoon can tell that no matter how much he looks like a fuckboy, he does very much care about his sport.

Ice-Hockey is always disorienting to watch, mostly because no matter how many games Sunghoon sits in on, he still can't quite get a grasp on the game. Figure skating is easy in that sense, there are no rules except don't cheat and try your best not to hurt yourself - Ice Hockey, on the other hand, has plenty of players shoulder-barging each other into the walls and looking like they're seconds away from a full fledged fight. The substitution system is crazy too, Sunghoon doesn't understand it whatsoever but he can see players constantly coming and going from the ice, it’s a wonder anyone knows what’s going on. And then there's the puck and Sunghoon's continuous fear of getting hit by it - they don't have those giant guard thingies that are supposed to protect audiences at games, and Sunghoon's seen the team's puck almost touch the ceiling on many, many occasions, it's really not an irrational fear.

He distracts himself, like he usually does while he's waiting for his friends to finish, plugs in his earphones and stares down at his phone, looking up occasionally at a particularly loud clang or cheer (it's always either Jay or the puck hitting against the side of the rink because someone aimed badly). This time Sunghoon looks out at the game more than usual - for reasons completely unrelated to Jake The Foriegn Exchange Student, he promises. Still, he's managed to distract himself from the game fairly well - until all of them burst into exceptionally loud cheers. Like loud even for the hockey team cheers.

It's kind of deafening.

The whole team is surrounded around Jake, Jay has him by the shoulders and he's shaking him back and forth, the poor guy looks like he's going to fall. Jake is kinda standing there looking embarrassed, Heeseung's next to him, looking proud, and the rest of the team are frantic with excitement, cheering as loudly as they do when they win whole games - definitely much louder than they do during a normal practice, the usual screaming there is from Heeseung telling them off or a puck hitting a player somewhere they really don't want to be hit. Sunghoon's just confused by all this honestly, so he turns to Geonu who's occupying his usual spot by the bleachers, reading a book.

"Uh- Hyung? What are they screaming about?"

"Huh? Oh I think the new guy just scored a three pointer or something?"

"Three point- this isn't basketball!”

"Whatever, he shot an impressive goal."

Sunghoon's used to Geonu's general lack of interest in by this point - it's just a little more annoying than usual because dammit he wants to know why Jake The Foreign Exchange Student has all his friends screaming like maniacs. Sunghoon squints at the rink, the team has released Jake from their clutches but they're still going crazy, very much so, Sunghoon's almost worried. Jake's just standing there, grinning and basking in his supposed glory, when he looks over and, well, fuck, eye contact. Sunghoon's immediately a little warmer, which is troubling but he can't keep blushing every time he looks at the dude - and then it gets worse because Jake has the audacity to _smirk_ , and then _wink_ at him.

He _winks_ at him.

Jake, The Foreign Exchange student with nice hair and bad fashion, _fucking winks_.

If Sunghoon was only starting to go red when they made eye-contact, he was definitely fully scarlet now, he can quite literally feel his face getting unbearably hot. If it's any consolation Jake seams to be struggling too. He's visibly flustered, as if he can't believe what he just did (Sunghoon definitely can't), and his face takes on a particularly fiery shade of red. Neither of them seem to able to look away from each other, as if they're frozen in time and embarrassment - and then a puck hits the side of Jake's foot and the Hockey Team resumes their game (not after Jake takes one last panicked look at him though, Sunghoon's still very much frozen on spot) - Sunghoon cannot reiterate enough that he isn't usually like this. Really, he promises.

Sunghoon's broken out of his trance when Geonu chuckles - it's a fairly rare sound and the shock value of it is enough to pull Sunghoon out of his haze. "Wow," Geonu laughs, stretching the word so it's like 5 seconds long, "love at first sight or what?" The bloodrush to Sunghoon's face still hasn't stopped it seams, because his face only get's warmer at Geonu's words. "S-Shut up!" He stutters, bringing his hands to his cheeks to try and contain the spread of red, they're unbearably warm against his palms.

"Never took someone like that to be your type-"

"I said shut up!"

"No but really, I can't believe Snapback Mcgee is what it takes to get you goin-"

"Hyung!"

"Am I wrong though-"

"HYUNG!"

Sunghoon almost screams, and then blanches because it's quiet and - well, fuck, the whole team is staring at him. Euijoo and Nicholas have these thoroughly amused, completely evil, giant grins on their faces, Heeseung looks somewhere between amused and worried, and Jay has his lips pursed exaggeratedly and he's squinting at Sunghoon with narrowed eyes that scream _"i'm not quite sure what just happened but we are not done talking about this"._ Jake is also still red in the face, thank god, and his eyes are still fixed on Sunghoon like he can't look away. God, Sunghoon wants to bury himself alive.

Then Heeseung clears his throat, “okay then, now that Sunghoon-ie's okay let's maybe get back to practice," he says with a chuckle. Nicholas laughs, "I wouldn't call him okay - he looks like Heeseung Hyung does when Geonu Hyung compliments him." The team bursts into laughter, and Sunghoon is glad for the distraction albeit a bit offended because there's no way he's _that_ bad. (That's a lie, given today's, um, events, he's probably worse.)

Anyway, Sunghoon's friends aren't going to let him forget about this anytime soon - and given how it doesn't look like Jake's going anywhere, Sunghoon doubts he'll forget about it either.

"Wow, you're going to get torn apart once they're done with practice."

"Geonu Hyung, I will literally kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> scream at me on my tumblr please and thank you (https://incorrectilandquotes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
